onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Seastone
Seastone (海楼石, Kairōseki), called Sea-Prism Stone in the English versions, and Cherry Stone in One Piece: Grand Battle, is a naturally occurring (though apparently rare) substance that can cancel out Devil Fruit powers. The Marines appear to have vast quantities of it, using it for jail bars, handcuffs, weapons and the bottoms of battleships. First Appearance: Chapter 100; Episode 53 How it Affects Devil Fruit Users It was stated by Captain Smoker that Seastone "emits the same energy as the sea", possibly in the form of special wavelengths of some sort. So far the material has only shown any effect upon actual contact with someone who has eaten a Devil Fruit. Upon contact the material drains the victim's body of energy, and robs them of control of their Devil Fruit powers - having the same effect as throwing them into the sea. The degree of "weakness" induced by the Seastone depends on its density and composition; For example, Seastone handcuffs rob the prisoner of their abilities, but still allow the prisoner to walk around normally. Seastone only works upon direct and constant contact, which explains how Captain Smoker can carry a Seastone-tipped jutte on his back, without it disabling him (presumably, even thick clothing will prevent the Seastone's effect from harming the victim). Other Effects The effect of Seastones also affect creatures of the seas, such as Sea Kings. By layering the bottom of the ships with a layer of Seastones, creatures that are underneath the ship will be unaware of the vessel, and thus will not attack it.One Piece manga - Chapter 433, Seastone on ships noted by Coby. However, while the Seastone hides the movements of the vessel traversing above the Sea Kings, that does not mean they still can't see the ship.One Piece manga - Chapter 516, the Kuja pirates spot a dead Sea King and Momonga notes though they can move above the Sea Kings nest unnoticed, it does not hide them from the creatures' sight. Seastone is harder to break than diamond. This, along with the effect of Devil Fruits, is researched by Dr. Vegapunk, a Marine scientist. According to Pagaya, an element contained in the Seastones called Pyrobloin form the special clouds (sea clouds or island cloud, depending on the density of the water) of the sky islands when it absorbs water in the sky. Items Typically, Seastone is primarily found in the form of restraining devices, such as shackles or cages, but they have other uses. Thus, it is deployed as a Devil Fruit restrainer by the Marines as well as other groups like the Shichibukai and Cipher Pol. Weapons *'Smoker's Jutte': Smoker's jutte, where the end of the jutte is made of Seastone, so Smoker can use it to nullify his opponent's Devil Fruit powers. *'Wiper's Skates': Wiper's Skate-type Waver is added with Seastone, so he could use it to nullify Eneru's Logia abilities. Restraints *'Kairōseki Net': Used in Loguetown, a net made of Seastone was thrown on Buggy and Alvida completely preventing them from using their powers. Alternatively, it was used to capture Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3 in Impel Down, but the Sphinx tore it apart, indicating that only parts of the net contains Seastone, while the rest is steel cable. *'Kairōseki Cage': Seen in Arabasta, it was used by Crocodile to drain Luffy and Smoker's powers and make them unable to use their Devil Fruit Abilities. According to Smoker, the Marines' central prison also uses Seastone cages. *'Kairōseki Cuffs' and Zoro.]] A special handcuff made to arrest those with Devil Fruit powers. The lock is made of Seastone so that when a Devil Fruit user is wearing them, they can't use their powers, but unlike other Seastone, it does not inhibit their mobility. During the Enies Lobby Raid, Nico Robin wore them until Sogeking delivered the key to the bridge; despite being unable to use her powers to fight back, she was able to move, and could attempt to escape or otherwise resist being taken to the Gates of Justice. Sogeking tried to throw Seastone handcuffs at Jyabura and Kaku in order to prevent them from using their Devil Fruit powers and make them easier to defeat, but distracted by Kaku's "square" giraffe face, accidentally threw them on Zoro's wrist, and got handcuffed to him while ducking Kaku's Amanedachi. These were also hooked onto Ace's arms and legs in his prison in Impel Down to prevent him from using his Devil Fruit powers. Other Uses *'Marine Ships': Dr. Vegapunk has discovered that Seastone can mask the presence of a ship from Sea Kings and other sea-dwellers, and therefore had the bottom of some marine ships covered in a layer of it, which is especially useful to traverse across the Calm Belt. However, the Sea Kings can still see the ship, so it is not an absolute protection. References Category:One Piece Culture